Down the Rabbit Hole (Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack version)
Jillian Johns presents Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack in Wonderland Starring Tino Isana as Bushroot Jack Angel as Liquidator Dan Castellaneta as Megavolt Michael Bell as Quackerjack Andrea Bowen as Jenny Foxworth Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee, Mr. Snoops, and Ollie Rob Paulsen as Honest John and Wade Duck Thom Huge as Roy Rooster Daran Norris as Francisco Jeff Bergman as Daffy Duck Aubrey Ankrum as Evil Flippy Corey Burton as The Mouse Jim Cummings as Kaa Victor Yerrid as Snagglepuss Charlie Adler as Mildew Wolf Anthony Salerno as Chip Susanne Blakeslee as The Evil Queen and Alan Tudyk as King Candy Chorus: Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack in Wonderland Male Chorus: How do you get to Wonderland? Chorus: Over the hills or underland Or just behind a tree? When clouds go rolling by Male Chorus: They roll away and leave the sky Chorus: Where is the land beyond the eye The people cannot see? Where can it be? Male Chorus: Where do stars go? Where is the crescent moon? Female Chorus: They must be somewhere in the sunny afternoon Chorus: Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack in Wonderland Female Chorus: Where is the path to Wonderland? Chorus: Over the hill or here or there I wonder where One sunny day in England, there was a lot of activities in the park. Toons were either playing games or fishing in the pond. Sitting in the tree was an 8-year-old girl with fair skin, auburn hair tied in a short ponytail, and blue eyes, wearing a mint-turquoise tunic-like blouse with 3/4-length sleeves and a high collar that belongs to that of a turtleneck, periwinkle-blue leggings, white socks, and matching sneakers. She also wears a blue hair scrunchie in her hair. Her name was Jenny Foxworth, and she was currently reading a history book. "...leaders, and head been of late much accustomed to usurpation and conquest. Bernard and Jake, the earls of Toonia and Toonance declared for him, and even Basil-" Jenny was cut off when a foot waved at her face. "Guys!" Sitting on a branch were four animals. One of them was a half-duck and half-plant creature with green feathers, purple hair, and blue eyes. His name was Bushroot. The second one was a blue water-like dog. His name was Liquidator. The third one was a rat with white buck-teeth, a black nose, whiskers, and four hairs, wearing an electric plug hat, goggles, a battery pack, electric-blue gloves, matching boots, and a yellow jumpsuit. His name was Megavolt. The fourth and last one was a duck wearing a tutu around his neck and a jester costume. His name was Quackerjack. Accompanying them on a branch was an orange kitten with a black nose and hazel eyes, wearing a blue bowtie. His name was Toulouse. "We're listening," Bushroot told Jenny in a bored voice. As Quackerjack continued making his daisy chain, Bushroot, Liquidator, and Megavolt watched, and Jenny continues reading. "And even Basil, the archbishop of Toonterbury, agreed to meet Conker the Squirrel and offered him the crown. Conker's conduct at first thought it was mo-" Meanwhile, Quackerjack placed his completed daisy chain on Toulouse's head, who shook it off onto Jenny's head. Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack giggled, but Jenny shouted, "Guys! Will you please pay attention to your history lesson?" "We're sorry, Jenny." Liquidator apologized. Megavolt asked, "But how can we possibly pay attention to a book with no pictures in it?" "My dear boys, there are lot of great books in this world without pictures," Jenny responded. Quackerjack rolled his eyes. "In this world, perhaps. But in our world, books would be nothing but pictures." "Your world?" Jenny asked with a laugh. "What nonsense. Now, once more...from the beginning." Then an idea sprung in Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack's heads. Bushroot picked up Toulouse and set him on his lap. "That's it, Toulouse! If we had a world of our own, everything would be nonsense." Toulouse nodded in agreement. "Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't." Liquidator continued. This perplexed Toulouse, who shook his head in confusion. "And in the opposite way, what it is, it wouldn't be." Megavolt went on. "And what it would be, it would. You see?" asked Quackerjack, and Toulouse nodded and meowed. Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack jumped down to the ground, and Jenny was too busy reading to notice. "In our world," Bushroot said, "You wouldn't say meow. You'd say, 'Yes, Master Bushroot,' 'Yes, Master Liquidator,' 'Yes, Master Megavolt,' and 'Yes, Master Quackerjack.'" Toulouse meowed. "Oh, but you would." Liquidator said, as he picked up their cat. He, Bushroot, Megavolt, and Quackerjack started to walk away. "You'd be just like people, Toulouse, and all the other animals too." Megavolt said. He, Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack put Toulouse down in a flower bed, as Quackerjack said, "Why, in our world..." Bushroot: Cats and rabbits Would reside in fancy little houses And be dressed in hats and shoes and trousers. (Bushroot drops a flower on Toulouse, and he bats it away. Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack lie down in the daisy field.) Bushroot: In a world of our own Liquidator: All the flowers Would have very extra special powers They would sit and talk to us for hours When we're lonely in a world of our own (A bluebird lands in a tree and begins to chirp.) Megavolt: There'd be new birds Lots of nice and friendly howdy-do birds (The bird goes to a small pond and splashes around in it.) Megavolt: Everyone would have a dozen bluebirds (The bird flew back to the branch and dried itself off.) Megavolt: Within that world of our own Quackerjack: We could listen to a babbling brook And hear a song that we could understand (Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, Quackerjack, and Toulouse lie down on the riverbank.) Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack: We keep wishing it could be that way Because our world would be a wonderland As the song ended, Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack closed their eyes and touched a river, and their reflection rippled. Suddenly, a new reflection formed farther down the river. Toulouse's jaws dropped and he did take a double take. The reflection was a short, half-bald man with white hair, black eyebrows, and a pink nose, wearing spectacles, a red cap, a white-and-blue striped short-sleeved shirt, dark blue shorts, and brown sandals. His name was Mr. Smee. He had his eyes closed as he walked and whistled a tune. Toulouse started to tug on Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack as he meowed loudly, trying to get the plant duck, the water-like dog, the rat, and the playful duck's attention. "Oh, Toulouse," Bushroot said. "It's just a first mate with white hair and a red cap..." His eyes, along with Liquidator's, Megavolt's, and Quackerjack's, snapped open, and they, too, did a double take with surprised looks on their faces. Mr. Smee pulled out a pocket watch from his pocket, as Bushroot added in surprise, "And a watch!" Mr. Smee looked at the watch and a look of shock appeared on his face. "Oh, my goodness!" Mr. Smee exclaimed. He began to run away, as he yelled, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" "Now this is curious," Liquidator said. "What could a first mate possibly be late for?" He, Bushroot, Megavolt, and Quackerjack got up and started to follow the first mate, and Toulouse followed his owners, as Liquidator yelled, "Please, sir!" Mr. Smee: I'm late, I'm late For a very important date No time to say hello, good-bye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! As he disappeared over a hill, Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack stopped as Megavolt said to their cat, "It must be awfully important, like a party or something!" Then he yelled, as he, Bushroot, Liquidator, Quackerjack, and Toulouse chased after him, "Mister Smee! Wait!" Mr. Smee: No, no, no, no, no, no, no I'm overdue! I'm really in a stew! Mr. Smee reached a hole in the side of a hill and turned. Mr. Smee: No time to say good-bye, hello! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! He jumped into the hole and disappeared again. Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, Quackerjack, and Toulouse ran to the rabbit hole and Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack got down on their knees. "My, what a peculiar place to have a party," Quackerjack said, and Toulouse meowed in agreement. Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack started to crawl into the hole and was surprised to be at the front of a long tunnel. "You know, Toulouse, we really shouldn't...uh...uh...be doing this..." Bushroot said as he, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack squeezed into the tunnel. Liquidator said, "After all, we haven't been invited!" They did fit, but they were a tad too big as they crawled down the tunnel, and Megavolt added, "And curiosity often leads to TROUBLLLLLLEEEE!" The reason why he had suddenly screamed because he, Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack had fallen. The tunnel had led to another large hole. Toulouse was lucky enough not to fall also, as he watched Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack fell down, rapidly. "Good-bye, Toulouse!" Quackerjack shouted, as he, Bushroot, Liquidator, and Megavolt fell into the darkness, and the plant duck, water-like dog, rat, playful duck, and cat waved to each other. "GOOD-BYYYYEEE!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof